After the Ages of Hell
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: I get this idea by chance. Wild Kratts as antiutopic novel.
1. Chapter 1

I would very much like to meet you. My name is Chris Kratt and I work as a bioologist at the University of Falcon City. I'm a nature protector. Well, maybe with my love for nature, with my older brother Martin, it's too old-fashioned for the year that is being written. The year is 2095 and most of the world is destroyed. Because of the excessive modernization that resulted in a series of natural disasters that resulted in the deaths of hundreds of millions of people. You may think that there should be an apocalypse and so on, but it is not in the municipal state where I live.

If I'm not mistaken, there's a guy who got here in power when I was six. He is an inventor, and during the period before the world's natural disasters, he was a billionaire and politician. I'm just telling you what I heard about him.

I will try to explain to you how it is with nature protection. The world is beyond the surviving community, perhaps even the whole contaminated area, is devastated by the disasters and civil wars that occurred when people rebelled against the government, because congressmen, senators, and the other only thought of themselves. They did not think of the men who worked for them in the hope that they would feed and save their family! The fact that I am a nature protector is in a town where I live as a traitor. Perhaps it is irony, but the leader of this city is on the side of modernization and does not want to see wildlife again. Unfortunately, it is not even worth modernizing with more ecological thinking. I know that it has crossed me several times with "our president's / mayor's police" as the rest of the population says, but I don't think there should be any danger for me.

I'm glad I have life at all and that the city is flourishing. I don't care about politics, and I honestly don't care that this city has a leader who helps everyone. I am a nature lover, not a political scientist who existed in front of the disasters (comparison) of biblical proportions. About the Bible, as I told you, this was just a comparison. I'm an atheist. Nobody cares today whether God exists or not. Just as old scientific evidence is clear, no God has ever been, so why believe in someone who never existed?

Now I'll introduce you to my loved ones. My older brother Martin, unlike me, has two jobs at once. He is also a zoologist. Maybe it will sound crazy, but despite the ban on nature protection, naturalists have had to stay. This is to be able to work with veterinarians and help farmers from Falcon City. Unlike me, Martin is blond, with blue eyes and elongated face. He likes to wear blue clothes. Colors meaning sea. In his second job, he works as a welder in a belt-making factory for the newest inventions of the leading city. I am surprised that he ended up in welding in the workers' focus when he is more suited to artists as a painter and musician.

Now I'll introduce you to my love- Aviva. Unlike the rest of my loved ones, he is of Hispanic origin, and whenever I have a romantic moment together, I imagine the sound of Spanish guitar playing. Welding and working as one of the chief engineers in charge of running the same factory where I visit my brother from time to time. It's just the right one. The real one, because I feel that it is my love of life. A woman I want to have children with one day. I'd love to spend with her the rest of my life with her, but this is still our relationship soon. We are both 20 years old, so we have reached adulthood two years ago. It's a great feeling when I know her since childhood. Because we were both born during massive natural disasters and wars, so we didn't know the normal life of a man, when a child's life is small, then he goes to primary school and a few years later he is a high school student who will go in four years to college. Although this training process was just as it was before, according to what I heard from older people. Aviva has dark brown hair (I also have dark brown hair!), Brown eyes (just like me!) And unlike me she has olive tanned skin.

Then there are two other friends of mine, but this will be short.

Koki is a skilled head of a group of friends I have with Martin. She works as a mechanic in repairing the defective - I remembered who was driving this city now! Defective products of inventions by Zach Varmitech! Koki is an African American and has black curly hair. I don't want to be pushy, but lately it seems to me that Jimmy Z is interested in her. Whether it seems to me or not, I wish him good luck.

And Jimmy Z. Jimmy Z is a redhead with a mustache and has blue eyes. He likes video games. He works as a taxi driver, and when he tells the rest of us after the shift, he sounds like one of his video games. All video games and gaming consoles here in the city are old and over and over again marketed by old consoles and games, as programmers have to work to program the next generation of this city's Zachbots. These robots have the ability to reshape, and so instead of a large piece of metal in the shape of a can, they look like human policemen in black overalls with a patch of Zach's corporation on the shoulder. Big red V. At least one to two human police officers are in charge of each group of this artificial intelligence.

According to old city reports, Zach's robots have proven themselves in practice more than human policemen, mainly in suppressing protests, raids, and the military. I am fortunate that I have not yet had a compulsory military service for young men under 25 with my brother, because I have not heard anything nice about it. For example, when you are deserting, they will quickly find you and shoot you, or, if you do not obey the orders of your (human) numerous or general and other higher rank soldiers, they will allow troubled and violent soldiers to beat you to the blood.

I haven't talked about what I heard about things outside the state in a contaminated environment, possible enemies of Falcon City and the mayor's police. This is not what they're talking about in public. There are people who are afraid of Zach Varmitech, nicknamed "Our Legendary Savior," and others really like him. I do not mix in politics, but my opinion is simply that this man is not a savior but a psychopathic bastard. Although the police have interrogated me several times, but fortunately not so seriously. I keep my thoughts in my head and they can't pick me up. From Zach's political propaganda to the arrest by the police, but I have never honestly asked the question; "Then what's going on with the people who were arrested?"

It is too late and I have to get up early tomorrow to make a compulsory visit to the day's celebration 14 years ago, full of natural disasters and wars, when Zach was appointed Mayor of Falcon City. Before the government fell and the survivors of this apocalypse decided to rebuild civilization. The news is pretty useless, so I wonder if the others they tell us they want to destroy this area and steal her wealth are actually friendly people who are just like me. Perhaps I will live to see that the wars between the survivors will not be even after the "Hell Time" and that people will stick together and cooperate. After all, most of them are descendants of the inhabitants of the former United States of America.


	2. Chapter 2

Today, is the celebration of the day when the Varmitech came to the power in the city. People were again went crazy. I had to get up early. Although I belong to people in the city who have a higher education licenses at the cheap apartment in the poorer of the city. I was born here, however, I did not recognize the city at the time of his biggest beauty. My dad worked at the police before the beginning of the disasters and wars. He worked in one case the time, when the Zach was elected (I do not know how it was) the mayor of the city.

Dad was shot. Shot by an armed gang. I was with Martin when it happened and it signed on both of us. And in other words, the horrible experience gave us both to nature. I changed the world view for that. No no. Everything may not turn out well every time, it may turn out badly.

I was just walking through the city, so I had to put the memories aside. It was very early in the morning. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and the music was playing now. I was still asleep after yesterday's overtime work. People who walked past me pushed me and ignored me. Nobody was working on this day, nor did students go to school. The only exception was police and soldiers. The mayor of this tramtarium, which he organized every year, called this year 14 years since he got into power at the time of the end of civilization, the _Day of the Uprising_.

Day of the Uprising, because on 19th September, there was an uprising against the US government under his leadership in order to start his own government. As a man who is a bit of a criminal here, I think about the world before natural disasters, wars, and before Zach came to power.

I know it is between me and you and I probably shouldn't have to dig in it, in school in history I had to learn something different, but I just wonder how the city looked like when my and my older brother's parents got together.

As a person who has a passion for nature, I wonder how the city's surroundings and the whole planet looked like natural disasters. Yes, it is sad, but at a time when my and my brother's relationship with nature has strengthened, so at school I learned from older children that many animals were went extinct during Hell Time.

Well, I'll get back to the present and tell you what's going on. I'm just like that, I don't know how to say it, more dived in the past.

From the half-sleep, the sound of the biggest weapon in the city - the laser cannon - made me definitely woke up.

Again, I heard fireworks, and yet the dark sky suddenly lit up in all colors of all shapes. This was just the beginning. The culmination of the celebrations was not until the next midnight. The time when Falcon City decided to save itself from the consequences of a civil war that broke out shortly after the start of natural disasters.

People celebrated, and I had a fake smile on my face, and I did that to celebrate with them. I looked at the cops who were supposed to oversee the crowd. They have interrogated me several times and I tell you that it was not pleasant. With my crimes against the city in public, I had to quit after interrogations when I was threatened to get me out of work and I shouldn't make a living.

The moment the city leader was about to speak was coming. I was doing this to watch the beginning of his speech. As usual, he was dressed in a black overalls with his corporation emblem on his shoulder. Unlike the police, it was a bit of an exoskeleton. The suit, in addition to the fabric, was steel. The rugged design of his overalls was humorous to his character. Last year he talked about the city's economy. Deliberately what he will say now. I know that there are people who literally love him, but I just don't seem to like me from the beginning.

Speech just begun.

"I would like to greet the honorable citizens of our amazing city. The men and women who work to make our Feast thrive and enjoy the beautiful childhood of all our beloved children and become part of our civilized society! Citizens of this city who once elevate this city, this state to glory!"

There was cheering. I pretended to be happy. In fact, I was watching the rupture of an old man with the police. I couldn't tell the eye if they were robots in disguise anyway, when I saw what was going on there, I stopped making a fake smile and started to look shocked. I don't know if it seemed to me, but the man seemed to yell at me.

I focused so much on what was happening there, that I only heard snippets of Zach's festive speech. The man the police had publicly banged into the blood as a warning to others before arrest. He noticed I was looking at him and was just trying to call me on the noise. I had about two minutes time. If the police had noticed this, I'd probably have ended up at the police station again and I don't know what would happen to me anymore.

This was what he was trying to tell me, I know because I heard him, and his tortured voice got into my mind. I've never seen an arrest live before.

"This is not democracy! No, I fought for this to happen after the fall of the government! This is the dictatorship, the Cold War, you're not saying about this today's kids at school! We should have stayed united, not divided. The government was originally to reform, it should not have fallen!"

For a few seconds I expected the city police to shoot him on the spot. And also that they shot the man on the place. I could see the bullet flowing through his skull and brain, followed by a corpse with a splash of blood. As soon as the shelf was about to keep an eye on the celebrating people in the crowd, including me, I just turned around and pretended to celebrate. Zach completed the speech of the tyrants who had ruled here before he freed us. I just swallowed.

"-we worked for them! For them! When there were natural disasters that exterminated most of humanity, they cought on us! They cought on those who worked for them, thanks to which they had such power. They wanted to save themselves and they, yes and me, including you, wanted to die! All surrendered men here, imagine who would work for someone and he would like to let you die with your whole family! Yes, even the kids wanted to die! Today we spit on their grave! Do you hear!? Do you hear !? This is the day when the uprising under my leadership started, on this day your loved ones in the coup died for the beginning of the freedom we have now!"

Hate immediately after the end of the speech culminated. There was almost a chorus of cheering, and people began to call for compliments on Zach.

Zach thanked everyone who was there, and returned to his residence under the protection of his robots. People were always cheering, but I was in a bad mood. His voice didn't sound like he lied and apparently wanted something for me. But what? I was thinking of using the day off to get back to bed for this one-year comedy (which didn't interest me anyway, until now) or to go back to bed for hour or two, or to spend the day with my loved ones.

After the thing that I witnessed, tiredness passed me completely. I'd better go see my brother first. And then I'll go to Aviva. I wonder what Koki and Jimmy think about it.

"Bro, why did you come to visit me so soon? Then I tried to sleep in the morning noise again." were the first words, which I heard from the my older brother.

Martin looked more tired than me. Unlike me, he had the opportunity to live in a house in a cleaner part of town, next to the agricultural part of town. What would I do to live in the countryside.

"I guess. You was playing nightclub again at night. Martin being you, I stop working in the factory."

"Do not worry. Yesterday I filed a notice at the factory. I want to have more time for art. Why you visited me, so early in the morning Chris? "

I seemed to have woken up to him because he was just wearing his shirt and shorts. At that moment, I changed my mind with him. First, it was early in the morning, and second, I can't imagine how he would react.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you didn't disappear somewhere during the celebrations." I said

"Good joke. I like to talk to you today, but only later. I'm still tired of my yesterday's show at one nightclub."

"Ok, Martin." I said and I went to Aviva

I found one private place with her, perfect for lovers. It was a small forest in the agricultural area of the city. There was no noise at all. It was one of the few places Zach wanted or not to allow to protect the environment, so it was basically my second workplace here. It was the sunrise.This place has always reminded me of how beautiful the city was in the past. Here, the farmers played old radio music from the 1960s,1970s and 1980s. More than a hundred years old music and still amazing.

"It's amazing here. As always. I'm glad that modernization didn't get here." Aviva said to me when I held her hand and we both went on the hill, where the small forest was.

"We are as Romeo and Juliet." I tried to impress her.

We both stopped walking and we sat on the grass.

"You're cute, when you are saying that CK." she said and she kissed me on the face.

Aviva pressed against my chest and we both watched Falcon City, which now looked like it is far away.

"I love you. I would sacrifice myself for you if it had to happen."

"You are my querida. I don't want you ever to get anything ugly happen." she said

"That the sunrise is wonderful? I don't have a chance to see this every da-"

I didn't finished sentence. My mind kept telling me to tell her at last, but as she began to kiss me, I felt a flash of sexual excitement between us. I slipped my hand under her shirt. Yes, we both kissed each other occasionally in the dark alleyways in the city, sometimes we also made love. I had to take my shirt off. Yes, this could have been the fact that we could have sex with each other, but here it wasn't hidden by the bush, so it wasn't a good place to make love in nature.

Our kissing ended with cuddling and I was half naked. My shirt was lying on the grass and we both fell asleep a bit after kissing in love. She lay pressed against my chest. I stroked her.

She looked at me with cheerful smile and I kissed her on mouth. I felt happy. I wanted to tell her, but if it ends up in trouble, I don't want anything to happen to her. First I will try to find out what it is and what message the man tried to give me.I heard the dictatorship and democracy verbs for the first time in my life and I have no absolute idea what their meaning is.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is writing 20th September 2095. I'm sorry I had to close my entrusting quite early yesterday. Yes, it was a romantic day last day. My girlfriend doesn't know what I have witnessed yet and if I had to admit to you, I don't even know what to do. Laws have tightened since yesterday's victory celebration. Any help to the rebels is now punished with death. On the other side, I am lucky that it does not apply to people like me who have been interrogated one or more times at a police station. I'm going to work today.

I don't know how this will work out. It is possible that when you read these notes I will have grandchildren or I'll be dead. It's the only way to confide in it. Nobody don't talk about it in public. I guess I saw and heard something I didn't see and hear, because what the man said contributed to my feeling that, and the leader of the city, Zach Varmitech isn't right. And he has been leader here since I went to the first class of primary school.

Yesterday I wanted to be alone after the romantic moment. I can't stop thinking about it, especially for that part when they shot the man publicly in the head and other people ignored it. I don't know if there are any public executions, that it seemed to the people that it was the order of the day and if they were, I am not. Or they are afraid from police. That's weird. I still don't understand what I have against Zach's government when he has been here since I was a six-year-old child. It just doesn't seem to me and I feel like it didn't seem to dad either.

Well, I'll try to use my university work and find a college English teacher or a linguist who could explain the meaning of these two archaic words. Too bad I don't remember what I heard about America when I was little. Martin might remember, but he doesn't talk about it. Today I had to show students bioology in practice. I am a scientist, but basically I work more as a teacher than a scientist. It's interesting to teach people two years younger than me in twenty.

I'm correcting myself. As a teacher I work occasionally. This was an exception. I usually work in a white lab on things I don't know much about. But that's the law, and it's part of my job.

Today, I decided to take a break and find out the meaning of the two words the man said. In the university library I went through all the dictionaries and in them words starting with the letter D. She wasn't there and I felt like a fool because I swear I heard them. I felt a bit of a student again, because after a long time I was in the school library again and the students were looking at me and obviously didn't understand what I was doing here.

I was startled when I heard a woman's voice. It was thr teacher's voice that taught me English as a student here.

"Kratt. I didn't expect to see you ever taken into my own native language. Especially when you already have a diploma."

She sounded a little amused and probably didn't understand why I was reading a dictionary. She was quite young in her work, but she tried to act like an older teacher. You could hardly take her seriously because she didn't know how to react to some things. She was two years older than my brother, and if I'm not mistaken, I heard he and his boyfriend were trying to conceive a child. I wish I could have children with love of my life once and live a carefree life. But the government is hard to ignore.

"I'm just looking for the meanings of words. Previously, I had no idea that there were words like comrade or fellow-soldier mentioned in the city." I lied to my former college English teacher

The woman was still behind me and still behaving like I was still her pupil. Wait! When she is older than her brother and younger than the leader of the city, she could know the meaning of the words democracy and dictatorship. I bet those words at the time of the US government's insurrection during natural disasters certainly mentioned a lot.

"The word comrade is no longer used. In the Soviet Union was used, but after the destruction of Russia has ceased to be used." she said and I turned

"And I think it's sometimes used in the city. Sometimes the deputy does speak comrades to citizens."

"No, because he was in Zach's party in the city before the government left the population and he was before in the different party from the US government. The word comrade is not used today because it is outdated." she said abd then she said to me "Kratt, come to me."

I returned the books to my original place and followed her with a feeling as if I were to get a school punishment. She led me to the cabinet where it was empty and closed the door behind her. Six years older than me and still keeps an eye on me.

"What are you doing? I knew you were looking for completely different words."What words you were looking for?

"If you mean sex, it's bad luck for you, I don't want to sleep with you and I'm already assigned and I'm happy with it." I said with some humor

"The sense of humor has not left you. Tell me what you were looking for." she said

"It's like you are working for the police to interrogate me like this." I was now serious

"I have bad experiences with the police myself like you." she said "Tell me for the good of all."

I wrote it on paper, my ex-teacher read it and than she tore it.

"You know their meaning?" I said and I was confused

"Yes, I know-"

"Can you please explain to me?" I asked

"No, I understand how you mean it, but I don't want to risk losing everything because of my ex-student's curiosity. I'm pregnant." she said

I don't know, what I should say, when her child is not mine and she is not my love. I just said first thing, which through my mind.

"Congratulations." I said and I was honestly dissapointed.

I didn't know what I wanted to know. Really great. I have to go back to work and trust someone of my friends with it. You, you know it. Things like "mobiles" have been preserved until now, said telecommunications have always been used by governments for the good of their citizens. I haven't experienced it before, so I can't judge it.

I'm wondering if I made a mistake when I said the words to my former English teacher here at university. She can denounce me. Denounce. I don't know if I should take her as a link with people like me in the city who have something against the city government. I'd rather go on with my work and hobbies nature scientist.

Maybe I'm dreaming too much, but I wish that once the city was better, much better than now. No calling people, especially young men of my age, for slaughter to war with the other survivors of the end of the world, no interrogation, no executions and beautiful forests around the city, where herbivorous and carnivorous beasts roam. And I, I live with Aviva in a wooden family house in the country, we are married and we have children together. This is the world in which I would like to raise our children with her once. Not in a harsh world of fear and ignorance.

You don't even know how I wanted to be with her, like yesterday and make love. I move and what the man was trying to tell me, because if I just sit here with my hands in my lap, I won't get the truth. I knew the city leader was a suspect from the start! I just couldn't with to admit it.

After work I headed for the club where my brother plays music. It's always there, a little interesting. People in themselves psychologically awaken their sexual appetites, or they are friendly. And artists like my older brother have found their place here, but at the cost of a factory worker's work. Martin yesterday gave testimony and probably stayed at the work of a zoologist at the university where I already work. At least I'm not alone.

Usually there is such a half-optimistic and half-depressing atmosphere in the city. The most beautiful is in the countryside and the most rushed in the city.

In a nightclub, where my brother usually plays as a guitarist in a local band, it looks like this: different colors from neon lights illuminate you, several rooms come from a former cellar, so it's a bit cold, artists play their songs and carry their works musical or poetic on a small iron stage in the main room. In other words, along with a trip to the countryside, it is one of the ways to escape the worry and stress of work.

When I arrived, Martin just finished. He might know that. Certainly our parents had to talk about it quite often at a time that was almost the end of humanity. I just have to be careful not to get to the mayor's police. I honestly do not understand why there is a ban on nature protection when there are forests in this small states' agricultural area.

"Martin, yesterday I didn't ask you what I wanted. You know, bro, human has to watch out for what he says nowadays." I said, when I had chance

Dressed in black-blue overalls with a falcon patch on his shoulder, Martin looked at me after putting your guitar in your dressing room. I forgot to mention that this overalls are worn by people who have artistic status in Falcon City. Zach on blue claims it is the color of the city's culture. I don't know if Martin is going to work as a zoologist at the university because of his artistic talent. We love nature both, but we would not fully devote our time to this.

"Ask me, my highlight this day is over. I expected you to invite Aviva to your apartment and spend some evening together." Martin said

"She still doesn't know what I want to tell you. Because of her safety. I love her and I know she's the right one. I would like to be the father of her children once." I said

Martin looked a little shocked, just as I knew that if I wanted to talk to him about some "forbidden" topic and somehow my intentions would reach the police, they would either finally arrest us or even worse and send my brother to serve in the city's army.

"What so dangerous you want to talk to me about, that is related to her safety? If it is something really dangerous and we do some crime, we are together in the grove."

The safest way not to disclose in such discussions was to write it on paper and then destroy the paper, preferably burn it. So it was safe to talk about forbidden and forgotten things without worrying that if someone was eavesdropping on you, they couldn't report the police to you. I am talking about it from my own experience, because once I did not pay attention to my thoughts on nature protection, and my former high school aggressor made sure that the police interrogated me. The bastard one.

Martin after reading that words looked at me with still shocked view and he still looked suprised, probably more than me.

He knew he would have to explain it to me, so he wrote to me the fragments of the meanings of the two words he remembered when he was about ten years old and when I was six years old.

These words stood on the milk white paper.

_Democracy- people decide who will guide them (?- I'm not sure it's right)_

_Dictatorship- Bro, I'd like to tell you, but our parents didn't want to talk about this thing before us, so I know about the meaning of the word so much about as you._

He looked at me and shook his head. He knew this forbidden topic was dangerous and he didn't know much about it. But at least I learned from my older brother what the word democracy is about. That people had actually voted their leader before? If it was, so it must have been tense.

"It's all, Chris?" Martin asked me

"Yes, thanks Martin." I said to my older brother and I left

On the way down the street, the approximate meaning of the word democracy still chased me in my head. I wonder how people then called their leader whom they chose, but that is not worth it. It would be another forgotten word anyway, but this time with the meaning of the word leader. I don't know how Martin found out, anyway it seems to me that I grew up in a lie. Not in the world where my parents grew up. If people had previously elected their leaders, then when I think about it, it does not seem that Zach Varmitech, the mayor of the city and the leader of this surviving small state, was elected democratically after the American coup d'état.

I glanced around the night streets, and when I looked at it, I felt cheated. At the same time, I felt as if I had fallen iron handcuffs. I vainly misled myself that I was an obedient citizen of this city, and a man who liked to work for the city leader "because he had good intentions". After all, my registry is not clean and I was interrogated by the police just because I said my disagreement about the rules from a bioologist's point of view.

When I was little, it was here before the disasters and wars got here. This isn't wonderful.

After I was a witness, I noticed those inhuman things at every step. From arrests of homeless people to one raid. As I walked past the apartment, I heard shouting and baby crying mixed with the sounds of weapons and moving metal. Suddenly the streets seemed grim. I already understood what the man was trying to tell me before she was executed by the police in public after a quick beat! This is not a world where people can vote for who will be their leader. Surely it is related to the word freedom.

Maybe it's crazy and certainly quite dangerous, but suddenly I feel Zach's desire to overthrow and make a city like it was in my mother's and father's days. I'll have to start somehow. When it comes out, I can wait for family life in a world without the suffering I desire. If it doesn't work, they'll arrest me and execute me.

I will confess to your plan if people from the better future read it, or if you read my children, children that I may never see or have grandchildren, you already know what I am trying or tried. Something has occurred to me. I'll write to you tomorrow what happened.


End file.
